Night of Mistake or Destiny?
by Star-Angel06
Summary: Finished! A short but intense love story between Taran of Caer Dallben and Eilonwy Princess of Llyr. Based on Llyod Alexander's The Book of Three Chronicles! Please RR Note: rating may become higher in further chapters
1. The Battle

This starts off at one of the many battles that Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Fflewddur, and Doli fight in but none relevant to the books.

* * *

Arwan's warriors were advancing and while they were not the deathless Cauldron-Borne or the evil Huntsmen Taran and the others could not keep them at bay. They were few but strong, it helped the King Smoit's warriors were there to help the five. Eilonwy could see Gurgi and Fflewddur fighting side by side amongst the warriors and Doli popping in and out of invisibility. Knowing that they were all right she drove off her attacker. She would have normally made sure Taran was all right but she wasn't speaking to him at the moment. 

Taran on the other hand knowing that everyone else was safe kept looking back at the Princess of Lyrr. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Even if she was mad at him, Taran loved her never the less. Taran could see that Arwan's human warriors were being defeated but there were still many left to fight. Killing another assailant Taran stole a quick look at Eilonwy only to see that a warrior was sneaking up on her from behind.

Eilonwy could hear the warrior behind her and was preparing to surprise him with her attack.

"EILONWY LOOK OUT!!" Taran screamed turning to save her.

Eilonwy started looked up to see Taran running to her. Becoming even angrier at the thought that Taran didn't think she was capable of fighting, Eilonwy turned and plunged her sword into the warrior who fell with a very shocked look on his face. She then straightened and tucked back a long strand of her reddish gold hair.

Taran cursing himself for trying to save Eilonwy knew that it would only make her even angrier with him. He still fought his way through the mass of fighting warriors to get to Eilonwy.

"Taran of Caer Dallben! How dare you think that I was unable to fend for myself! HUMPH! I'm not speaking or looking at you ever again!" Eilonwy said stamping her foot and turning away.

Taran feeling even worse returned to the front line of the fight with Fflewddur, Gurgi, and Doli. He dared not try and look at Eilonwy knowing that if she saw him it would make things worse.

Taran and the companions, along with King Smoit's warriors, begun to over power Arwan's forces after quite a while. Most of Arwan's warriors began to retreat. Taran fending off another assailant heard the unmistakeable scream of Eilonwy. He turned around only to see her slap a warrior and one of Smoit's men came up behind them and killed the other. With a sigh of relief Taran let down his sword.

The warrior had taken her by surprise and tried to lift her over his shoulder. She screamed as a first reaction and was relieved when one of Smoit's men came to her aid. Eilonwy had looked up to see if Taran was looking at her. Sure enough he was. She smiled inwardly knowing better not to let him see that she wasn't mad. As she was watching Taran let out a sigh and let his sword drop. As he did one of the very, very, few of Arwan's warriors left took this as an advantage and raised his sword to strike his un-expecting foe.

"TARAN BEHIND YOU!" Eilonwy screamed in horror.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I fell in love with these characters and books the first time I read them and they will forever be one of my favorite series. I hope to do Lloyd Alexander justice and not ruin his work but also make the relationship between Taran of Caer Dallben and Eilonwy Princess of Llyr more fiery and romantic. So please R/R!! 


	2. Healing Begins

Taran turned around raising his sword to face his assailant. But he was too late. He felt the sword pierce his left side and the warm flow of blood. Stumbling Taran tried to regain his footing but fell down on his back, wincing in agony. As the assailant raised his sword to drive it down for the killing blow, three arrows hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground dead and Taran knew it was Eilonwy. The surrounding warriors continued fitting and moving away from him. Taran closed his eyes in pain and tried to stand up. All of a sudden Eilonwy was at his side with tears rolling down her checks.

"Oh Taran!" Eilonwy cried, "Its all my fault! If I hadn't screamed then you wouldn't have been distracted and have gotten hurt!"

"Shh... Eilonwy it's not your fault." Taran whispered in pain, "Please don't cry." He said reaching up and brushing away her tears.

"Oh Taran! Please tell me it's not serious. Oh Taran can you hear Gwyn's horn?"

"No Eilonwy not yet but I fear it won't be long." Taran gasped trying to hold a straight face as he lied about the sound of Gwyn, "I want to tell you though that I... I..."

"Taran of Caer Dallben, don't even think about talking like that!" standing up she whistled her and Melynlas came trotting over to the girl and his master.

Bending over to Taran, Eilonwy helped lift him. She tried to hide her fear as she saw the amount of blood Taran had lost. As she helped him mount Melynlas he nearly fainted. Not wanting to waste any by telling Fflewddur, Gurgi, and Doli where they were going and what happened Eilonwy just led Melynlas back away from the battle. After an hours journey Eilonwy found a large cave that's floor was lined with a soft moss.

Eilonwy helped lift Taran down from Melynlas. As he got down his legs gave out from under him and he fell on top of Eilonwy. The force of the fall and Taran's weight caused Eilonwy to have the wind knocked out of her. Taran seeing her pain he started to lift himself. She grabbed his arms to stop.

"Taran stop..." Eilonwy started to say as she looked up into Taran's eyes.

"Eilonwy..." Taran said his voiced hushed.

Taran had always loved Eilonwy. He had wanted to marry her since their first adventure but now he was afraid it was too late. In the distance he could hear Gwyn's horn. All he wanted to do was kiss her one time and tell her how he really felt. He looked into her bright blue eyes and saw her fear for him.

"Taran stop your too weak! Here let me move." Eilonwy said helping roll him over.

"But..." Taran said disappointedly because he had just decided that now was the perfect time.

"NO!" Eilonwy said forcefully as she pushed him back to lie on the ground, "You lay down. I'm going to get some water and fire wood with Melynlas. While I'm gone you change out of those cloths and get under these blankets. And... and... try... try to... to stay a...a...alive." Eilonwy said fighting back tears.

As she began to rise Taran grabbed her hand. "Eilonwy wait there's something I want to tell you just in case."

"TARAN OF CAER DALLBEN!! I told you not to talk like that!! If you weren't hurt I wouldn't be talking to you!" Eilonwy said ripping her hand out of his and leading Melynlas angrily out of the cave.

Once she got to the river she sat down and cried. She knew Taran was badly wounded and she saw the look in his eyes. Behind the variety of emotions there was the haunting look of death. Knowing there wasn't much time and she needed a lot of work to do if she was going to save him. She gathered 6 jugs of water and enough firewood to last at least a week.

While she was gone Taran had done as he was told and lay naked under the blanket. When she returned he tried to rise to greet her forgetting that he was wearing nothing. Quickly realizing his mistake he lay back down before she noticed. Eilonwy built a lovely fire and started boiling water for herbs.

"Taran come lay closer to the fire so you don't catch a fever. And roll down the blanket enough so I can clean you wounds."

He did as he was told knowing it was useless to argue with the Princess of Lyrr. The fire warmed him but didn't take his pain away. He rolled the blanket down over his chest to his waistline.

Eilonwy turned to Taran to apply the herbs and felt something rush through her that she had never felt before. She had always liked Taran maybe even loved him but as her eyes passed over his body something happened. Her heart started to race and her body began to tremble inside. She shook her head and began cleaning Taran's wounds. She noticed the wound was deep and long and as she applied the herbs his muscles tensed and he let out a gasp of pain.

"I'm sorry!" Eilonwy said scared.

"No, its ok, its not your fault." Taran gasped.

Eilonwy tried to smile reassuringly but it only came out a weak smirk. She continued to tend to his wounds for several more hours. They began to show progress but very little. She prepared Taran some healing potion and food. She continued to watch over him all night and tend to his wounds every few hours and did not sleep all night.

Taran on the other hand slept fitfully the entire night. By morning he had contracted a fever from the severity of the wound. He woke to find Eilonwy gone. Afraid she had been abducted he tried to stand up and get dressed to go look for her. He had managed to get his pants on when Eilonwy came back.

"TARAN!!" she screamed, "What are you doing? How could you even think you were ready to travel!" she rushed over to him dropping what she was carrying.

Over whelmed with relief Taran collapsed onto his knees. Eilonwy also fell to her knees beside him.

"I... I thought you had been abducted! I was so afraid."

"Taran you're... you're sweating." Eilonwy said placing a hand on his face, "You're burning up! Oh no! You've gotten a fever! Come on! Get undressed and lay beside the fire." She said moving him closer.

She turned her back so that he could undress but she heard nothing. She slowly turned around to see him just laying there looking up at her sweating profusely. Eilonwy quickly went to his side. She hesitated only a moment before her hand flew to his belt to undo it. All of a sudden his hand was on hers. She turned to look at him.

"Eilonwy... it's pointless. I lied to you earlier... I hear Gwyn. Spare yourself the bother and go find Fflewddur. Leave me."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Oh Taran! You're lying to me now! You can't hear Gwyn. It's just your fever."

"No Eilonwy... this wound is my death. Nothing will stop that, so please don't make this harder on yourself."

"NO!" she screamed shaking her head, "I won't let you die!" she collapsed on his chest crying as he lapsed into a feverish sleep.

Eilonwy quickly went to work brewing up more potions to help heal Taran. She made every healing potion and concoction she could remember Dallben teaching her. While Taran slept a rain began and Eilonwy continued to tend to his wounds not sleeping yet another night.

* * *

A/N: Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there are a few more to come with R ratings. So please read responsibly and send in your reviews. 


	3. Felling Better

By morning the rain came down harder. Eilonwy tried to grab some sleep but was to worried not to tend to Taran. In the morning light she pulled back the blankets to look at his wounds. They had stopped bleeding and seemed to be on the way to recovery. But Taran's fever was the same, it hadn't gotten worse but it hadn't gotten better either. She quickly applied more healing herbs to his wounds before waking him up.

"Taran… Taran wake up!" She whispered sweetly in his ear.

It was like an angel singing a sweet melody to him. He knew his time had come and the only regret he had was he never told Eilonwy how he felt. _No! I can't leave Eilonwy! Please let me at least say good-bye._

Eilonwy's eyes filled with tears as she heard Taran whisper those words.

"Taran it is me Eilonwy! Oh please wake up!"

His eyes fluttered. Her voice seemed so far away and yet he knew it was her. Taran fought with all his strength to reach her.

"Eilonwy…" He muttered.

"Oh Taran!!" Eilonwy sighed with relief.

"Eilonwy…?" He said finally opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Hey there!" she said smiling, "Come on drink this… it'll help you heal." She said placing a cup of healing potion in his hand and helping him drink it.

When he was done she helped him to his feet.

"Where are we going? To find Gurgi or to fight more?" Taran asked, his voice sounding confused and lost.

"No Taran we're going to stand out in the rain to cool you off. You're burning up and the rain will cool you off."

Eilonwy helped walk Taran to the mouth of the cave and stepped into the rain. The rain was freezing cold for a summer storm. Both Taran and Eilonwy gasped at how cold it was. She began to giggle at her own surprise of how cold the water was.

Her laugh was like music to his ears. Thoughts of what he wanted to do to her ran through his mind. How he longed to hold her in his arms and be with her. He could never leave her and he never wanted to. Taran quickly grabbed Eilonwy by the waist and pulled her close against him. He heard her gasp in surprise at this sudden and unexpected action and he let a deep moan escape his lips.

"Tttaran… wwhat are yooou … doing?" Eilonwy asked shivering and shocked.

"I never want to let you go Eilonwy! I don't want to lose you!"

"Taran… I think we should go back in! Maybe this isn't good for your fever."

Taran knew this had nothing to do with his fever. He knew it had already broken and he was on his way to recovery. This was how he really felt.

"Eilonwy," Taran began to protest.

"No come on Taran inside and get undressed. Your fever has gotten worse." Eilonwy said with concern as she placed a hand on his face.

"Eilonwy, its not the…" Taran began to say. He knew very well that it wasn't the fever that caused him to feel hot to the touch; it was being so close to Eilonwy. His pulse began to race just being this close to her. There was a tingling feeling coursing through his body.

"Enough Taran get in side the cave!" Eilonwy said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the dry cave. "Quickly now!! Get undressed and dry off!" She said throwing him a towel while she started making a healing potion for his fever. She was getting really concerned about Taran and his fever.

Once the potion was done Eilonwy stood up and turned around to give him the drink. She was surprised to find him still dressed with his wet hair clinging to his face. She started to walk over to scold him, her eyes never leaving his, when she tripped. As she began to fall she still couldn't take her eyes off his. Then there was a pair of strong hands on her shoulders lifting her up. Eilonwy looked up into his dark eyes and felt her heart race. She shook her head to clear her mind.

"Here drink this it'll make you feel better." She said raising the cup towards his mouth. In one swift movement his hands left her shoulders and grabbed the cup out of her hands. He made the movement to put the cup to his lips but instead he threw it on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eilonwy said in surprise.

Taran couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed Eilonwy's face and kissed her.

Eilonwy struggled at first but gave in to his kiss immediately. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. His lips warm against her own, alternating in pressure from hard to light. His tongue raced across her lips and she let out a little whimper of surprise.

* * *

A/N: It's getting a little steamy between Taran and Eilonwy haha!! Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter has an R rating so don't say I didn't warn you! Please don't forget to R/R! 


	4. A Night of Pure Passion to Last an Etern...

_Just as a warning this chapter is rated R for various reasons! So don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

_

Taran pushed her up against the wall of the cave. She let out a little moan that was barely audible as her back hit the cold surface. His hands were caressing her neck and shoulders. Eilonwy's hands shot up to his hair, the hair she longed to run her fingers through. Now she could without him judging her and she did. It felt soft and silky to the touch and she never wanted to let go.

He kissed her harder, and more passionately. Her mouth opened invitingly under the pressure. Not wanting to miss his opportunity Taran slid his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good, just like she smelled. He heard her let out a gasp that was a mixture of surprise and pleasure. He chuckled to himself at her sound. This is what he wanted; this is what he had waited for from the first time he laid eyes on her.

Eilonwy couldn't take it any more. He was driving her insane. Her tongue darted around his in a kind of dance just to try and taste a little more of him. Her hands were still running through his hair. She wanted him to feel the same amount of pleasure that he was giving her. Slowly she ran her hands down his arms and chest till they rested on his waist. All of a sudden Taran bit her lower lip lightly which sent a rush of delight running through her body and made her moan in pleasure. Taran laughed at her sounds of pleasure but the laughter quickly stopped when Eilonwy pulled him hard towards her so that their bodies were pressed lightly together. It was now his turn to moan, and Eilonwy's turn to laugh.

"_Two can play at this game!"_ Taran thought to himself. He claimed her mouth once again, which forced her to stop laughing. While he distracted her with his kisses he mimicked her hand movements until his own hands rested on her hips. Then he moved his hands lower until they cupped the slight swell of her ass. He was pleased to feel her body tighten with a female instinct. Then in one swift movement of his powerful arms, that were very muscular from the years of fighting at Gwydion's side, he lifted Eilonwy off her feet and closed the gap between them. This forced her to wrap her legs around his waist and her hands came to rest on the top of his shoulders.

Her body was now pressed firmly between the hard wall and Taran's own hard muscular body. She had let out a gasp of surprise when he lifted her, but now she looked down into his soft, rugged features that had filled her dreams for so many nights and smiled. She leaned down to kiss him again to let him know how she truly felt. As she did her body slid a little. At the same time the two let out gasps of surprise and moans of pleasure. She could feel his hardness pressed lightly against her soft centre even through all the cloths they still wore. Eilonwy raised her eyes from where their crotches met, to meet his eyes. There was such desire in them that it made the overly confident girl blush.

If it was possible Taran moved even closer to Eilonwy. A wave of heat that started from her centre ran through her body and filled her with a sensation she had never felt before. A soft low moan escaped from her lips. His hardness was pressed even closer to her centre but it still wasn't close enough for her. Eilonwy could feel Taran's body shake slightly from what she thought was from supporting her weight, but was really from him restraining himself not to throw her to the ground and claim her right then. Slowly Eilonwy moved her body upwards and heard Taran let out a groan of protest, but just when she got to the point where she could barely feel him against her she moved down again. Taran let out another sound, one that made Eilonwy's body shiver with a primitive female instinct, and it was a low growl that seemed to emanate from his gut. Eilonwy kept mimicking her movements but with each passing moment it became harder fro her to keep control. Taran joined in with his own movements that were based purely on instinct. Slowly Eilonwy spun out of control as the rhythm became faster and faster. Eilonwy was moaning with pleasure that became louder, afraid someone might here Taran placed his mouth on hers to silence her. He also pulled slightly away from her knowing it was too much.

"No…" Eilonwy whispered in protest. She was about to say something else when Taran took control. He dropped on hand off the wall and placed it on her leg. He hiked up her dress and ran his hand up her leg and up to her thigh. He rested his hand there for a moment.

"Taran… please…" Eilonwy whispered.

"Please what?" Taran asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"I… I… I need you closer to me. Taran _please_!" Eilonwy said exasperatedly.

"Your needs are mine to serve. So long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

"Promise me that I'm the only one."

"Taran! Of course you're the only one. I've wanted this since the first day I laid eyes on you, you stupid idiot!" Eilonwy said.

Taran smiled and noticed Eilonwy was about to continue her rant. So he crashed his mouth down upon hers and listened to her let out a light sigh.

Taran pulled back from the kiss and said, "That's all I needed to hear."

Then he moved his hand further until it grazed up against her soft centre. He felt a shiver run through her body as his finger moved nearer. Then he started moving his finger further into her. Once it was fully in he pulled it out and continued this motion. All the while Eilonwy made soft pleasurable noises. Slowly Taran slipped two fingers into her and she let out a gasp at the brief moment of pain filled her with a slight sensation of pleasure.

Eilonwy was feeling guilty about how much enjoyment Taran was giving her while he was getting nothing in return. Her mind made up she threw her body forward so that it caused Taran to become off balanced. He stumbled backwards while his arms snaked around Eilonwy. Then they fell to the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of him for a second. Eilonwy was on top of him smiling down at him. She pressed her mouth down hard against his while her hands moved to take off his shirt. Once the fabric was off his body she moved her mouth slowly down his body. First to the sensitive area behind his ear, then to his collarbone. Then she moved lower still, down his chest and then briefly to each of his hard nipples.

Taran let out a little whimper as she sucked lightly against his nipples. Then she continued lower down his washboard abs. She looked up at him seductively as she paused. Confused Taran raised an eyebrow in a silent question of _what are you up to?_ He was quickly answered when Eilonwy's hands flew to his waistband and undid his pants. He gasped at her boldness but once his pants were off it was Eilonwy's turn to gasp.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His lean hard body glistened under her. And she could see his hardness throb slightly. She then drew a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to do. As she lowered her head back down Taran's hands were on her face stopping her.

"Eilonwy, we don't have to do this… if you're not ready." He whispered.

"What? No Taran trust me. I've never wanted anything more than this!" she said smiling.

Then she lowered her lips to his navel then lower till they grazed his hardness. She saw his body quiver slightly. Then she kissed him lightly a few times before wrapping her mouth around his hardness. He moaned fervently as she provided him such pleasure that he could not describe. After a few moments it became too much for him. He pushed Eilonwy away roughly. He was breathing roughly and saw the look of surprise on her face as she looked at him from the sitting position a few inches away.

Smiling in apology he crawled to her and placed light kisses on her eyes, cheeks, and lips. Then he slowly slid her dress off her body to reveal her pale astounding beauty to his eyes. It was a feast he could not get enough of. He saw a shade of crimson creep up her cheeks and she reached to cover herself.

"What are you doing Eilonwy Princess of Lyrr! This is not the overly confident girl who was just sucking me! This is no time to get shy on me! Your absolutely gorgeous." He said and saw her blush even more deeply.

Then he began kissing just the same way she had done to him. Moving lower and lower until he was caressing her soft moist centre. Eilonwy gasped and moaned in delight. But it wasn't enough for either of them. He moved back up her body to her lips. Then slowly he brushed his hardness against her softness. She shuddered at how good it felt.

Slowly, trying to control himself, he slid his hardness into her. She braced herself for the pain that was bound to come, and then he slid further until he felt her barrier brake and Eilonwy gasp in pain. Then he was inside her completely and it felt wonderful. He pulled out and plunged into her again. He wanted to be as far inside of her as possible but take it slowly. He kept the madding pace for a bit but then it became too much for him when he felt her muscles in her centre squeeze against his hardness. The pace grew faster and faster for both of them until he exploded filling her with himself completely.

It was to most wonderful thing either of them had ever experienced. He lay on top and inside of her for a while then pulled out and rolled over and drew her to him.

"Eilonwy…"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you with all my heart." Taran whispered in her ear.

Eilonwy gasped and pulled herself on top of him so she could see his face and said, "Oh Taran! I love you too!" and she bent down as kissed him.

The drifted in and out of sleep, waking each other when they felt the urge for more. By morning they had filled each other so completely neither could walk.

Taran's fever broke that night and he recovered fully. The two lovers eventually caught up with their friends but never spoke to them of that night. In fact they never spoke of it until they were married 2 years later. Taran and Eilonwy lived happily ever after and never could forget their passion they held of the other.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I also hope I didn't disturb you too much with this last chapter but I did warn you! haha! Thanks so much for reading and your support! Please read my other stories because I love to have people share my joy of my stories! 


End file.
